galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Guide To Advancing Quickly
This guide is meant to help players advance as quickly as possible. this is helpful as well: http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Beginner_FAQ The first few days of the game you just need to explore everything, get familiar with stuff, read the in-game descriptions and pop-up help boxes. It's best to read the wiki only when you have a specific question because it's not very organized. The first day Build every building you can, which includes the space-base defenses (if you are attacked they won't stop anyone but they will at least slow them down, which gives you time to dump your resources or get help from your allies). Upgrade your resource buildings, gold first, then others. Save 1 building slot for whatever the quests want you to build. Once you are at the instance 1 quest, borrow some ships from someone. (You will have a lot of time to play around with building ships and making ship designs later, as a large part of the early game is simply waiting for upgrades to complete) As the quests progress, only claim the rewards for the main quests. (Save the rewards for the side quests until you need them. You should not run out of resources until about a week into the game) Once your building upgrade times take more than a minute, you can start looking into acquiring and upgrading blueprints. (The first few are usually easiest to acquire by asking someone in your corp, or by purchasing in the AH (Auction House)) *Do NOT upgrade anything unless it's required to unlock the next BP (blueprint) (easiest way to determine this is by going in to the ship design menu and mousing over the various blueprints) *Pick 1 weapon type and 1 ship type. Research both weapon lines of the type you choose. Best for farming instances is ballistic weapons and frigate ships, or missle weapons and battleships. Later on, directional and sbw is the weapon of choice for pvp. Figure out with your corp what you need to upgrade so everyone's not doing the same weapon. Start on your science research. First do the Logistics Construction Science until these things are at level 6: *Construction Boost *Quality Materials *High Yield Mining *High Yield Chemistry *High Yield Investing *Expanded Capacity. The first week Prioritize upgrading the ship blueprints of whichever ships class you've decided to focus on. They are by far the slowest part of advancing. Keep using all 5 construction slots until your resource buildings are at level 14. Do the gold ones first, and upgrade your warehouse, and then upgrade your civic centre and space station, and then move on to the He3 and Metal resource upgrades. Also keep using one construction slot for the quest bulidings. Get ship blueprints you will need next ready to go: beg your corp-mates to farm them for you, or borrow ships and farm them yourself, or buy them in the AH. Module blueprints: all you need for farming instances is eos shield, tce (team combat engine) and ame (anti-matter engine), and obviously a decent weapon. After you have this finished just focus on one weapon type until you're at the honor weapon, and then you can go back to complete the other ship modules. Once you are settled in, it's time to make an alt account to help you with resources. IGG TOS stipulates that while alt accounts are ok, they reserve the right to limit how many you have. The only time alts are an issue is when someone does something devious with them, so just play it cool and you will be alright. Do the science research for your weapon type and shield defenses (the top 2 rows) Ideally you'd be able to get all the EZ rewards. The last one (after a total of 7 hrs) gives 100 corsairs gold. Do and claim the daily quests. Despite what the text says you don't need to complete the restricted instances, just start them and quit. For now just save your vouchers. Later, use them only for speeding up ship upgrades because that takes the longest by far. The first month League, restrited, trials, spaceraids, practise pvp by attacking inactive players near you Save up for Galaxy Transporter, it's worth it i promise. Also do leagues so you can level up and do champs once you are at league level 5. both of this things will get you champion points with which you can buy awesome things in the champ mall. Module research Don't make ships until you have at least EOS Phase Shift shield, TCE (Team Combat Engine), and AME (Anti-matter Engine) don't merge your speed gems, they will be useful for speedfarming i30 later on things to learn about: *flagships *commanders *commander merging *gems *chips *effective stack http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Beginner_FAQ